Je t'attendrais
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Rory retournes en Irlande. Sam n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et se précipite à l'aéroport. Couple : Sam/Rory


_Bonjour ! _

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS que l'on m'a demandé d'écrire. C'est le premier OS Sory que je fais donc soyez indulgents ! J'attends vos impressions en reviews ! _

_Enjoy !_

Sam, affolé, cherchait Brittany dans tout le lycée. Il alla sur le stade, dans la salle de Glee Club, dans toutes les salles de classes. Il demanda à Santana mais cette dernière ne savait pas où elle était. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui demande quelque chose, et c'était très urgent. Finalement, il entendit la voix de la blonde dans le placard à balais qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

La danseuse était en pleine conversation avec une peluche licorne et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence du blond.

**Umh umh… Brittany ? **demanda Sam, essoufflé

**Oh, Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**Rory ! Tu sais où il est ? **

**Bah oui, il est à l'aéroport, il va prendre l'avion des leprechauns pour rentrer dans son pays magique ! **

**Merde merde ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Il doit être dans l'avion à quelle heure ? **

**Trois heures et demie je crois. Surveilles un peu ton langage ! **

**Merci Brittany. **

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en courant quand Brittany l'appela

**SAM !**

**Oui Britt' ? **

**Ferme la porte s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de mon intimité.**

**Euh…Ok, d'accord, si tu veux.**

Sam referma la porte, parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à suivre avec Brittany. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait une heure quarante-cinq. Il repartit en courant sur le parking du lycée pour prendre sa voiture. Il alluma le contact et sortit du parking direction : L'aéroport.

En même temps qu'il conduisait, il attrapa son portable pour appeler l'irlandais mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

**Merde ! **Laissa-t-il échapper. 

Il espérait arriver à l'aéroport avant que Rory embarque, seulement des embouteillages s'étaient formés et il n'était pas près d'arriver. Il essaya une seconde fois d'appeler son ami mais toujours aucune réponse. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant si bien que ses articulations étaient blanches. Finalement, le bouchon pris fin et la circulation redevint normale. Il était alors deux heures et demie. Mais le temps que Rory enregistre sa valise, passe la douane… Sam n'avait que très peu de chances de pouvoir parler à l'irlandais.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur la route pour ne pas perdre une seule minute, son téléphone sonna ce qui le fit sursauter, espérant de tout cœur que ce soit Rory, il répondit :

**Allô ? **

**Bouche de mérou ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à ma petite amie ? Je peux savoir ? **

Malheureusement, c'était Santana.

**Euh… Ecoute Santana, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te parler, j'ai un truc important à faire. **

**Super ! Enfin tu vas te faire rétrécir les lèvres, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? Et d'ailleurs elle est où ? Je la cherche depuis vingt minutes ! **

**Elle est dans le placard à balais près de la salle du Glee Club. **

**Dans le placard… Je crois qu'on la jamais fait là-dedans, ce serait un bon jour pour l'inaugurer, quoi que, les positions doivent être assez restreintes… Je vais la chercher !**

**BAAAAH ! **

Sam, dégouté par la dernière phrase de Santana, jeta son téléphone portable sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

L'aéroport n'était désormais plus très loin, dans une dizaine de minutes il pourrait être là-bas.

Sam espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourrait parler à Rory.

Une fois à l'aéroport, il sortit de sa voiture, la ferma et rentra en courant. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié qu'il y avait tellement de personnes qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur mille au moins de le trouver dans cet endroit immense.

Mais il aperçut un petit brun qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à porter ses valises. Il était habillé en vert, ça ne pouvait être que Rory. Il l'interpella d'une tape sur l'épaule, la personne se retourna : c'était bien Rory. Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Sam.

**Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **

**Et bien…Je suis venu pour t'aider, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal avec toutes ces valises, laisse-moi t'aider ! **

**Avec plaisir !**

Sam saisit deux valises et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent devant le tapis d'embarquement pour les valises à mettre en soute. Sam les posa sur le tapis et Rory montra son passeport et tous les papiers qu'il fallait. Une fois les valises parties, Rory alla jusqu'à la douane, suivit de Sam. Mais avant qu'il parte, Sam le retint par le bras

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda le plus petit des deux

**A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venu ici rien que pour t'aider. **Lui répondis Sam, gêné en passant sa main sur son cou.

**Alors pourquoi ? **

Sans réfléchir, Sam s'approcha de son ami et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était doux, parfait, exactement comme Sam l'avait imaginé, maintes et maintes fois avant de s'endormir.

Rory lâcha le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour les glisser dans le dos du blond pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand ils furent à court de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Tous les deux souriaient niaisement.

**Reste Rory s'il te plait. **Souffla Sam

**Je ne peux pas, ma famille m'attends, mais toi, viens ! **

**Je ne peux pas tout lâcher, mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur…Ils ont besoin de moi. **

**Alors viens pendant les vacances ! **

**Je vais essayer. **

**Bon, je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi Sam. **

**Toi aussi. **

Rory passa la douane et avant qu'il soit hors de la vue de Sam, il hurla :

**JE T'ATTENDRAIS !**

Sam, non sans laisser couler une larme, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture en pensant :

_**Prochaine destination : L'Irlande ! **_

_FIN._

_Merci de m'avoir lu _

_Vous êtes les meilleurs ! _

_Jo'_


End file.
